moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstalker Banshih
Past & Present Keeping track of this individual has been proven complex over the years: as they have no recognized name, are reclusive in nature, and have seemingly changed appearances on several occasions. Judging her first hand knowledge of many events, and battles she has been present and active for many years, all the while keeping a low profile. As a whole, Deathstalker #1971U is a carefully deconstructed being ideally suited for their duties. Nameless, with no cited presence on record for the living or dead this particular undead is assumed to have been involved in many battlefield campaigns, and assassinations. Tangle-proof of their actual dealings and work are difficult to non-existent. A handful of individuals who have had dealings with the Deathstalker speculate that this particular Forsaken most likely undergoes cosmetic surgery to alter their appearance. From utter androgyny to female in form the Deathstalker has tapped into their undead state to further frustrate persons trying to track their history. The only, if not limited, constant to this person is their battle-scarred armor. It was only when arrest warrants for Alliance war criminals surfaced in connection to 'Dance Of The dead' did the nameless and faceless Forsaken finally have some measure of an identity. Documents were penned by the Deathstalker during this time, identifying them as 'Deathstalker Field Commander #1971U'. The name and title are as impersonal as possible, little more than a serial number attached to Forsaken paperwork that most often ends in dead ends. As a Deathstalker Field Commander her duties are assumed to be bloody. Reclusive in nature, even those who would consider themselves the friend or allies of the Deathstalker know little about who they are, were, or what their intentions are. Some assume the Deathstalker is a through professional, a tlaented assassin who understands the value of remaining utterly anonomous. Others wonder if she is trying to hide from something or someone. Server rp-pvp events she has participated in: Theramore, The Battle of Dalaran, The Second Crusade, The Clergy's Relic Hunt, Troll Rebellion, The Siege of Orgrimmar, The Rescue of Turalyon, Dance Of The Dead, Dragonmaw Subjugation and a variety of other smaller events. Known Nicknames: Spy Mistress, Umbra, Banshee, Ban, Sri, Boss, and more. ''The common public, and even close friends do not have an actual name for this particular Forsaken woman.'' Physical Description Tall and woefully slender, Ban is build like someone designed for the profession of a Deathstalker. Willowy, and light in step her fleeting presence is easy to miss, and often unheard. Ban's choice in armor is professionally oriented, though older dating back to the opening of the Dark Portal. Reflective of the nature of her duties, her armor bares the scars and marks of many perils. What parts of her delicate and lithe frame are visible out from under her armor bare humbling scars, and marks from the ravages of foes. Looking at her armor it is obvious that she is a war vet who's seen far too many long nights and battles to recount them all. Upon her left shoulder pad are number tick marks, no doubt a score count for kills. Her flesh is eggshell white, as if it were bleached free of all color and pigment. When the lower half of her face is visible, it is quiet angular and thin from Death's touch. The upper half of her face from the middle of the nose up is missing, carved down to bare bone up to her hairline - eyes hallowed out to bare sockets. Some might wrongfully assume she is blind, she makes no effort to hide the fact that she can in fact somehow see. Looking close enough someone could see that she has human ears, which are adorned with a great many piercings. Her voice has a pleasant if not other worldly quality to it. When speaking she uses softer even tones, that generally betray little emotion. *NOTE: There are no obvious badges of station, rank, or related info to be seen on her. Any guild tabard worn is worn purely oocly for pve. Ban has never given a name to any other, leading to others generating a variety of alias for her.* Why does she not have a name? What is her Deathstalker Rank? Deathstalkers exist in a world of great peril. Their misdeeds and work is dirty, the sort of thing long lived assassins do not want to haunt them. This particular Deathstalker is largely nameless, has no badges of rank or station on her armor, and is not quick to talk about her profession. The trick to long term survival as a Deathstalker is subtly. Advertising one's foul deeds is a sure way to end up with the friends and family of the fallen to hunting you down. If nothing else, her paranoia has served her well. Regarding rank, Ban does not feel that anyone outside the Deathstalkers need know her rank or professional associations. Even then, she regards her fellow Stalkers with some reserve. Fellow Deathstalkers would know her to be a midranking field officer who is unlikely to see further promotion in the Deathstalker ranks due to her effeciancy on the battlefield being more valuable than placing her in a a more administrative role. She has served in many conflicts, and has a good track record of success. Her primary area of speciality are sensative political assassinations. In recent history a name has come forward, as she has been required to sign public documents such as warrants. These warrants were signed and issued in conjunction with Dance Of The Dead . Her public signature that exists on a handful of documents is that of: Deathstalker Field Commander #1971U. Forsaken of higher rank might be able to request and research her based on this serial number, though ultimately they will find mostly dead ends as paper work has vanished over the years: the better to hide evidence of foul deeds. Companions Over the years she has had a variety of companions who have joined her on the long road. Her friends tend to be fellow undead, from the working classes. Professionally her peers tend to be fellow Deathstalkers and Scouts. There is little that can be said for her romantic life, as she is largely a solitary character, and a busy woman who's life has little time for bedroom antics. Her downtime from duties is rare, and often spent in bars with her companions or alone exploring Azeroth. In her past, there was a fellow Deathstalker who was first her mentor and then later her love. The romantic entanglement between them was lengthy, spanning years. In life the male Deathstalker had been a Paladin, and in death still observed his vows. Their relationship was purely courtly and high chivalry in nature. Over the years, the magic that animated him decayed, and slowly he weakened in will to the point of a near savage scourge state. With a heavy heart she knew what must be done, and that no other should end him. Today, the only lingering memory of their tragic affection is a necklace she keeps. The necklace had originally been gifted to him at his elevation ceremony into Paladinhood. From time to time, she visits his memorial in Brill Graveyard to light a candle. His body has long since been destroyed, burnt and ashes scattered. Misc *'Theme Music:' 'All Along the Watch Tower' - by Jimmie Hendrix *'Misc Fact:' She likes to bootleg and sell stolen booze to the Horde that she acquired from the Alliance. At any given time, she usually has a few stolen bottles of some exotic drink on her - feel free to ask for one! *'Misc Fact:' She does not like to be saluted, or bowed to. Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Assassins Category:Military Organizations Category:War Criminals